Many enterprises have expansive networks that include a large number of network devices running various applications. To support the diverse number of applications, these network devices may engage in cloud computing through access to a cloud network. A cloud stack describes the various layers of a cloud computer service model, including software as a service (SaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), and infrastructure as a service (IaaS). Each layer of the cloud stack describes a number of various physical and virtual resources provided to the network device, including hypervisors, virtual machines, operating systems, applications, and/or cloud management tools. In order for the cloud stacks to provide the necessary functions, they must be appropriately configured to match a user's needs. However, current cloud stack configuration techniques may be limited.